


Library Time

by burningtoobright



Series: MJ slams Peter Parker [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Hand Jobs, Praise Kink, Secret Library makeout, Top!MJ, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningtoobright/pseuds/burningtoobright
Summary: At the end of the day MJ and Peter go to the library.It's Peter's job to stay quiet.





	Library Time

**Author's Note:**

> Here's another one!

“Ugh, get a room.”

Peter ignores Flash, still leaning back against MJ. The entire decathlon team is sitting on the bleachers in the gym, MJ one seat above Peter as he sits between her legs and rests back against her, her hands carding through his hair.

“Shut up, Flash,” MJ says casually, stroking Peter’s curls.

Peter doesn’t need to open his eyes to know that Flash is slumped against his seat, pouting. There’s nothing he can say against MJ. Even his nicknames against Peter have become less frequent whenever she’s around. Ned believes it to be her ‘scary factor superpower.’

He’s not sure, but there may have been some blackmail involved.

“Come help me get the flashcards from the library?” MJ nudges Peter with her knee once the meeting is done. “We could practice tonight.”

“Sure,” Peter forces his eyes open, yawning.

“Tired?” MJ nudges him as they walk.

“Yeah, I stayed out late patrolling,” Peter shrugs, holding open the library door.

MJ simply hums. They go to the front desk, Peter riffling through the decathlon box for the flashcards. MJ watches as the librarian leaves the room, most likely going to the office to get ready to close up for the day.

“Peter?”

“Uh-huh?”

He’s yanked away from the box, MJ slipping her hand in his and leading him to between the bookshelves. His eyes widen as they reach the back wall of the library, MJ gently pressing his back against it. He melts against her and into their kiss, her hand curling around the back of his neck just like it did during their first kiss in Europe. Something about the way she grips the back of his neck, the way she’s that little bit taller than him…

“Shh,” MJ can’t help but smile at the little whimper he gives. “Come on, sweetheart. You gotta be quiet in the library.”

Peter gasps at the pet name, a little squeak following the action. He has to bite his lips together, cheeks flushing as he grasps at MJ’s arms. It becomes even more difficult when she starts palming his growing hardness, causing him to give another hiccuping gasp.

“W-wait,” Peter gasps.

It makes something warm grow in his chest when MJ immediately stops, stepping back and looking at him with concern.

“I- can I touch you?” Peter swallows.

MJ huffs a small laugh. “Yes, sweetheart, you can.”

His hands immediately go to her waist, resting there as he flushes again. They slide up her back as they go back to kissing, Peter sighing happily. There’s no protest when MJ unbuttons his jeans, rubbing him through his boxers. It takes just a moment for her to push his shirt up with one hand and stroke him with the other.

Huffing out a breath, Peter tries to keep quiet. His legs begin to tremble at the touch, MJ’s thumb swiping over his tip and her other hand running over his toned stomach. It’s something he’s noticed. When they’re lying on the couch, just talking or reading, that hand will somehow end up patting or stroking circles on his mid-section.

She’s already explained that it’s the abs. The first time she saw them she stared for five minutes straight. The way it made Peter blush was gratifying.

“You’re such a good boy,” MJ murmurs softly, eyes dark and molten. “You’re so sweet for me, Petey.”

She finishes her words with a tug at his hair, fingers tangling into the curls at the back of his neck. That’s all it takes, Peter giving a moan and shuddering, collapsing against MJ. She Kisses his cheeks, taking a crumpled napkin from her pocket to clean his stomach. The soft touches and care make him release a shaking breath, MJ fixing his shirt and tucking him gently into his pants, buttoning them back up.

“You were so good and quiet for me, Pete,” MJ murmurs, brushing his hair from his eyes. “My sweet, good boy.”

Peter’s breath hitches in his throat, flushing as he blinks at her. Those words make something bubble up inside him that leaves him feeling light. So he wraps his arms tighter around her waist and nuzzles the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent.

“Let’s go,” MJ murmurs, “Mrs Smith will be back to close up soon.”

Peter nods against her neck, allowing her to take his hand and lead him outside.

They snatch up the flashcards as they go.

**Author's Note:**

> This fandom needs more of this relationship.


End file.
